


Snake skins

by Lemonbars



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: Ritsuka never lies. And when she does; Kiyohime lets her.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker
Series: Adventures in Chaldea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel in the near future.

“I love you,” Ritsuka says, half heartedly. She looks away right when Kiyohime returns her smile, takes her hand and squeezes them. 

She’s not a very good liar, Kiyohime thinks. 

She watches her master's eyes linger on hers before she turns her head. Kiyohime doesn’t like that so she pulls back, pretending not to notice Ritsuka’s startled expression. “I love you too, master.” She lets go of her hand.

Ritsuka looks like she wants to say something but quickly dismisses the idea and retreats without saying another word.

Kiyohime watches her go, sighing. The disappointment must show on her face because the audience that have been eavesdropping look away. Most of them are too afraid to meet her gaze and she doesn’t blame them- the last time a person did she burned them. 

Da Vinci, however, seems to relish in her misery.

“Trouble in paradise?” She laughs.

Kiyohime bites her tongue. There’s no use fighting with this-child; she knows better. 

“Ahhh, young love. Beautiful, is it not?”

Okay, now she really wants to hit her. Da Vinci was practically asking for it. Then she remembers her master's warning-violence was never an answer. Alas, She ignores the child. She’s had enough headaches already. Kiyohime didn’t need another one to bite her in the ass later.

Right as she’s exiting, Da Vinci gives her a few words of advice. “You should talk to her,” she says. “It might do you both some good.”

Reluctantly, Kiyohime does exactly that.

Kiyohime sits on the edge of Ritsuka’s bed, her eyes glued to her master's face as she watches her fidget uncomfortably. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No…?” 

It’s not a very convincing lie. 

“Is it me?”

Ritsuka’s eyes widen and she shakes her head, “It’s not you, it’s me! I’m just….ugh!” She rubs the back of her head before continuing. “You don’t call me anchin anymore. I thought that was because you still had feelings for-“

Kiyohime smashes her lips against her masters, letting her actions speak for themselves. She kisses Ritsuka with every fiber of her being, greedy and unkempt like the snake she is. It’s a warm feeling.

“Wait-Kiyohime,” Ritsuka splutters, pushing her back.

“You talk too much.” She presses closer, stepping on her toes to kiss her again. Ritsuka blushes and she smiles a little.“You and anchin are two different people. It wouldn’t be fair if I kept calling you that, master.” 

“No, I suppose not huh?

Kiyohime tugs on her collar, loosening them until it comes undone. Her fingers touch the patch of skin mirroring her neck. 

“The only difference is, I love you more.” Kiyohime leans on her shoulder, pulling on her uniform. Ritsuka helps her by unbuttoning her shirt. Kiyohime rushes forward, leaving a trail of kisses behind. 

Her teeth latches on her neck and she bites the skin underneath, drawing blood. She swallows, the blood on her lips warm and inviting like the rest of her.

Ritsuka chuckles softly, “I love you to, Kiyohime.”

And this time, she meant it.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Her master isn’t perfect.

Ritsuka is only human like everyone else. And like a human, her tendencies to lie never goes unnoticed. Kiyohime is a generous wife, so she lets it slide. 

Except this time.

“I’m sorry, Kiyohime, really I am.” Kiyohimes favorite fan lies broken in her master's hand. 

The handles are crushed, the gold interior snapped in half and crushed beyond recognition. She takes the fan in one hand, and inspects the other half. Whatever it was that broke her fan, wasn’t human. Tiny fragments fall to the floor. 

“I promise, I’ll fix it and it’ll be good as new!”    
  


_ No, That’s not it _

Kiyohime bites her tongue, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

For the first time in her life, Kiyohime lies.

Ritsuka is saying but it goes out the other ear as Kiyohime takes her leave. Her master tells her to wait and she ignores her. She hates leaving her in the dust like this; it feels wrong, somehow, like she’s leaving Ritsuka to fend for herself. But she needs time to herself, space to revalue her choices.

Kiyohime doesn't understand why her master lies. Whoever she’s protecting, doesn’t deserve an ounce of sympathy.


End file.
